Shounen
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Allen penasaran kenapa Tyki selalu memanggilnya 'Shounen'.


**Shounen**

By: Aqua Freeze

Disclaimer: D. Gray - man (c) Hoshino Katsura

(Berdasarkan teori: Tyki adalah kloningan Nea yang diciptakan oleh Past!Allen)

* * *

"Shounen, ayo main poker!"

"Kau kelaparan ya, Shounen?"

"Shounen, setelah ini kita mau ke mana?"

"Shounen!"

"Shounen..."

.

.

.

Allen sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dipanggil 'Shounen' oleh Tyki. Sejak pertemuan pertama memang sudah begitu. Tetapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia jadi ingin membahasnya. Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya sekadar penasaran sekaligus membuka topik obrolan sambil menunggu ikan yang sedang mereka bakar matang.

"Hei, Tyki, kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan 'Shounen'?"

"Ya karena kau memang shounen (bocah laki-laki), Ikasama Shounen A (Bocah Penipu A). Haha..." jawab Tyki sambil mengenang pertemuan pertama mereka di kereta. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan kalah main poker melawan seorang bocah.

"Oh, begitu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma curiga jangan-jangan kau lupa namaku."

"Haah? Mana mungkin aku lupa! Kau Allen Walker kan?"

"Bukan. Aku Nea D. Campbell. Hehe..."

"...Shounen, jangan bercanda."

"Haha.. habisnya kau jarang sekali memanggil namaku sih."

Tyki menghela nafas.

"Namamu sama dengan orang itu," jawab Tyki lirih sambil membalik ikan yang ia panggang.

"Orang itu? Siapa?" tanya Allen penasaran.

"Ayah angkatku juga bernama Allen."

Allen melihat ekspresi wajah Tyki. Senyum bahagia saat mengenang seseorang yang berharga, tapi juga tampak sepercik kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak tau siapa orang tuaku. Yang merawatku sejak kecil adalah Allen. Ia juga yang telah mengajariku banyak hal, khususnya cara bertahan hidup sebagai orang yang hidup berpindah-pindah tempat."

Mendengar cerita Tyki, Allen jadi teringat akan Mana, ayah angkatnya. Ia tidak menyangka Tyki punya masa kecil yang mirip dengannya.

"Allen-san orangnya seperti apa?"

"Orang aneh yang hobi membaca buku. Begitu menemukan perpustakaan ia langsung mengurung diri di sana sampai lupa makan. Kalau aku tidak mencarinya waktu itu, mungkin ia sudah mati tertimbun tumpukan buku."

"Wah, bahaya sekali kalau dibiarkan sendirian di perpustakaan."

"Yah, begitulah."

"Sekarang ia di mana? Noah Family?"

"Tidak. Allen sudah menghilang sebelum aku masuk ke Noah Family."

"Menghilang?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu ingat. Aku cuma ingat waktu itu kami lari dikejar seseorang. Allen menyuruhku bersembunyi. Ia berjanji akan menjemputku, tapi ia tidak kembali. Aku keluar dan mencarinya, tapi yang kutemukan hanya kacamatanya dan bercak darah."

"Tyki..." Allen bersimpati mendengar cerita Tyki.

"Shounen, kau tidak ingin memelukku sekarang?"

"HAA?"

"Biasanya situasi semcam ini kan alurnya begitu."

"Ugh...," Allen tidak bisa membantah. Tadi sekilas ia memang bermaksud memeluk Tyki, tapi yang bersangkutan bilang begitu, akhirnya tidak jadi.

"Ah! Ikannya kelihatannya sudah matang. Ayo kita makan! Aku sudah sangat lapar," kata Allen mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tyki lalu mengambilkan 3 ikan untuk Allen dan 1 untuknya sendiri. Ia tahu bocah yang kini hidup bertualang bersama dirinya itu butuh asupan makanan yang banyak.

"Ini," tiba-tiba Allen menyodorkan 1 ikan miliknya kepada Tyki.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Untukmu. Supaya tidak sedih."

"Sedih dan lapar itu berbeda, Shounen. Dan aku juga tidak sedang sedih atau lapar," Tyki memang bilang begitu, tapi sebenarnya ia paham dengan maksud baik Allen. Bocah berambut putih itu berbagi makanan adalah suatu hal yang sangat langka.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah! Sini kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau. Laki-laki tidak boleh menarik perkataannya."

"Ya, ya," jawab Allen kesal.

Mereka berdua lalu memakan ikan bakar dengan tenang.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku memanggilmu 'Allen' atau bagaimana?" tanya Tyki setelah mereka berdua selesai makan.

"Tidak kok. Aku tadi cuma penasaran saja. Lagipula, aku sudah terbiasa dipanggil 'Shounen' olehmu. Kalau tiba-tiba kau memanggilku 'Allen', rasanya..."

"Rasanya?"

"Rasanya... aneh..."

"Aneh atau berdebar-debar karena teringat saat kit-"

DUAKK

Allen meninju perut Tyki dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sho- Shounen... pukulanmu mantap seperti biasanya ya," kata Tyki sambil kesakitan, namun tetap berusaha menjaga imej dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Shounen, setelah ini kita mau ke mana?"

"Hmmm... ke selatan?"

"Oke~"

Kedua pemuda itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sebuah perjalanan tanpa tujuan khusus. Hanya terus berjalan tanpa henti selama mereka masih hidup.

Seperti kata Mana,

 _"Don't stop. Keep Walking."_


End file.
